


After School Studies

by Myzo



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Detention, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myzo/pseuds/Myzo
Summary: Your History teacher, Professor Gilgamesh, gives you a week detention for dozing off in class.He has some interesting ways to ensure you'll be paying more attention to him in future...





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> I blame KikuriHimee for this! But she came up with this High School AU that quite quickly became popular in our discord...  
This is my contribution, surprising no one with thirst for Gilgamesh. 
> 
> (also I've not tagged as underage because it's high school so reader can be 18)

The sound of the bell ringing snaps you out of your daydream. You hadn’t realised you had dozed off, but it was finally the end of the day, and you were looking forward to going home and flopping down on your bed.

“Not so fast (y/n). I want to speak to you.”

You sighed and slumped on the edge of your desk. It was too much to hope for that Professor Gilgamesh wouldn’t have noticed you slacking off. The guy seemed to monologue a lot, but he had a keen eye and obviously paid more attention to his students than you'd bargained for. He stood at the front of the class, his red eyes fixed on you as he waited for everyone to leave and the voices in the hallway to fade. You felt a bit fidgety under his gaze and pretended to organise your books so you wouldn’t have to make eye contact.  


“So,” he says, walking up to you. He’s keeping his voice low but it rings out across the empty classroom. “Would you care to tell me what you were so preoccupied with earlier? I’m fascinated to learn what was so much more interesting than my lesson.” You blush and mumble something, turning your face away in embarrassment. “Eyes on me, girl.” He snaps at you. “I don’t know if you’re aware of how you’re supposed to treat your teachers,” he takes another step close to you, you can practically feel his body heat, “but traditionally students are supposed to respond when asked a question.” He continues to glare at you.

“It’s stupid…” you mumble.

“Imagine my surprise.” He rolls his eyes and you crumple into yourself a little, feeling humiliated. He sighs and puts a hand on your shoulder. “Look, if you can’t pay attention in class I need to know why. And after you had the nerve to doze of all afternoon, I think you can spare a few minutes of your time now to give me an explanation.”

“Um, well…” you really didn’t want to talk to a teacher about this, especially not _this_ one. “M-my boyfriend broke up with me this morning…and I guess it’s been on my mind…”

He snorts. “So some high school boy is more important than me?” You…you don’t know how to answer that. You look away again but he snaps fingers, drawing your gaze back to him. “You need to learn to respect your elders, young lady. You’ll be having detention with me every night this week, starting from tomorrow.”

“B-but I haven’t done anything!” you protest. He really wanted to take up your whole week because you were a little sleepy in class? “I promise I’ll pay more attention tomorrow, sir.”

“Oh I know you will. I’ll make you.” He’s stopped scowling, but he was smirking at you, and he had a glint in his eye that made you nervous.

“You still can’t give me detention for no reason!”

“I have plenty of reasons. You’re clearly breaking the dress code.”

“Huh? What’s wrong with my uniform!” He suddenly grabs you by the shirt, lifting you up to him and pressing his lips on yours, before ripping your shirt open. You’re completely speechless as he licks his lips and grins at you like a cat.

“Well, for one thing, you seem to be missing quite a few buttons.”


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day of detention, and a lesson in respecting your elders.

You nervously knock on Professor Gilgamesh's door for your first proper day of detention. 

"Come in." He's at his desk, working on something, but puts away his laptop when you come in. "Ah, (y/n), I see you got your shirt fixed."

You blush and want to make a retort, but you can't bring yourself to talk back to him with him smirking at you like that. You had to ask the weird school nurse for a safety pin so you didn't have to walk home half naked…

"Hey," he says, snapping his fingers to get your attention again. "Stop drifting off. That's exactly why I had to punish you in the first place. Now shut that door and sit down. " 

"Y-yes sir." You truly meekly, closing the door and shuffling back to your usual seat. 

"Ah, no." He says, grinning and patting the empty space at the desk in front of him. "You'll be sitting here today, I think." He leans back in his chair but your bare leg still brushes against his knee as you squeeze past him, and even that slight touch felt electric. You feel your skin heat up again as you hop onto the desk, you don't know if it's embarrassment or… Something else. Either way this was definitely the strangest detention you've ever been to. 

He just...looks at you for a long while, face resting on his fist, not quite bored, but slow, leisurely, vaguely amused, like he was reading a particularly funny political cartoon in the newspaper. You weren't sure if you were supposed to do anything, you just looked down at your feet. 

"Now what did I say about looking at me, girl?" He stands and puts his hands on your knees, you squeak and look up at him, his brows furrowed a bit. But his face softens up as he starts massaging your legs, you bite your lip but don't dare to look away from him again. It feels… Nice. His fingers are soft and they dance smoothly across your skin, making you tingle. He makes his way further up your leg, his fingertips just glancing under the hem of your skirt. 

"Tell me," He says, softly, punctuating his sentences by squeezing your thighs. "You so distracted yesterday by… Some boy, wasn't it?" 

He slides his hand further up your skirt, just shy of touching your underwear. He holds you chin, gently but firmly, with the other. "Well, are you still thinking about him now?" He raises an eyebrow, you know he's expecting an answer. 

"No Professor." You reply, quiet and breathless. His lips curl into a cat like grin. 

"Good." He replies simply, before tilting your head up and claiming your lips. 

You're too shocked to really process it at first but soon you melt into the kiss, embarrassed to hear yourself moaning for him as you find his tongue sliding into your mouth, tasting you and claiming you. In a fluid motion he pulls you off the desk making you straddle him in his chair. He pulls you flush against his body and you can feel him getting hard against you. You're nervous, and confused, but you feel oddly safe in a way. His arms are surprisingly strong and they hold you so decisively. You feel like you have no choice but to be his. 

He eventually pulls away and you find yourself biting your lip again as you catch that your breath, your chest heaving. 

"... You bite yourself quite a lot, don't you? Are you trying to tell me something?" 

"What? I- ah!" You stutter before his lips and teeth are on your neck, biting and licking and sucking on your delicate skin. You're dizzy, unsure if it's pleasure it pain you're feeling, wrapping your arms around him to steady yourself. "Ngh, wait Professor, people will see if you mark me there!" You sputter out when you're finally able to make a sound other than needy moans and cries. 

He takes his lips off you for a moment. You can't help feel a little disappointed, even though you asked him to stop. 

"I suppose I better move to somewhere you can cover up, then…" he says, gripping the collar of your shirt.

"No, don't-!" You cry out suddenly. He looks up at you, his brow furrowed quizzically. "Just...just undo the buttons properly this time, okay?" You whisper.

He smirks at you.

"Okay. But only because you've been such a good girl today."


	3. Wednesday

You take a few deep breaths before knocking on your teacher's door for detention. You would be lying if said you weren't more than a little excited, but it was also nerve wracking. Even now, just his gaze on your body was enough to make you nervous…

He opens the door suddenly, obviously seeing you through the frosted glass trying to gather up the courage to knock.

"Did you intend to keep me waiting all evening, girl?" He says, looking exasperated. "Come in."

You stumble in afterwards, you can already feel your cheeks heating as you blush…. Other parts of you getting hotter too, but you try to ignore that for you. He sits down and pats his knee, almost automatically you clamber into his lap and he has his arms around your neck, pulling your face to his. You kiss him deeply, greedily, as if you've wanted nothing else since you last saw him. You whine softly against his lips, completely overwhelmed yet somehow wanting more. His fingertips trail down your back before massaging your ass, then gripping your hips roughly, making you grind against his thigh. The friction makes you pant raggedly against his open mouth, you moan helplessly against him. He breaks the kiss, watching you whine and stammer as he continues forcing you to ride his thigh, cries of pleasure falling from your soft lips. 

"Does that feel good, girl?" He asks, his lips kissing your earlobe, his deep voice reverberating against you. 

"Y-yes professor!" You cry, barely recognising your own voice.

"Has anyone made you feel this-" he pulls you particularly roughly then, tensing his leg to make the simulation harder "-good, before?" He asks, grinning. He can tell from the helpless sounds you're making that they haven't. He slides his hands along you thigh, digging his nails in and stopping just shy of your panties. He also holds your hip still, halting your grinding. "Is your pussy untouched? Have you been saving yourself for me?" He looks down his nose at you, grinning, aware and clearly aroused by the hold he had over you. 

"Please Professor," you breathe. "I need to know how it feels to be touched by you." You can barely focus, eyes rolling back from lust, your body a toy at his whim. 

"It's been a while since I've felt a virgin… How kind of you to offer yourself to me." 

You already feel on fire, collapsing into his arms as you kiss him, giving yourself up to him, but you start trembling violently, stammering broken pleas as soon as he starts to rub against the crotch of your panties. It feels good, better than you've ever felt before, you feel wet and warm and ready for him, you feel like your body belongs to him rather than you right now. 

His other hand supports your back, caressing you gently as you collapse against him. 

"Hmm? Is anything wrong, my dear?" He asks, almost mockingly.

"Nghn, Professor Gilgamesh, please I want to feel you… Inside…." You beg, barely able to get your words out. Wordlessly he pulls you underwear aside and slips a finger into you, right down to the knuckle. 

"My my, such a quick learner." He whispers into your ear, feeling your walls clench and tense around him as you wiggle your hips for more stimulation. He pushes another finger in, it hurts, you've never been this stretched out before, but you crave his touch so much that you can't stop grinding into his hand now. He runs his tongue up your neck slowly, making you shudder, before continuing to whisper into your ear as he curls his fingers deeper into you. "Does it feel good? Does it feel good to be touched by a man? Letting your teacher claim you as no one has before?" He jerks his hand suddenly, hitting you in a spot that pushes you over the edge, sending tremors of pleasure throughout your body, his lips pressing against yours again as you moan and murmur pathetically against him. His hand on your back is surprisingly soft, holding you close to him as you orgasm. You collapse against his shoulder, you're vaguely aware of him pulling out and slipping his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them contentedly as you get your breath back. 

After a couple of minutes, he gently tilts to our chin back up to him. "Excellent work today, (y/n). I feel you're finally learning to respect your elders." He grins at your face, mouth still a little agape, overwhelmed by him. You try to speak, but an incoherent moan escapes your lips instead. "Now now. Don't start slacking now, get up." He says patting your thigh. You stumble up, reaching for his desk to lean against as you drag yourself up, breathing heavily, still fixated on your teacher's face. 

"Panties." He says simply, holding out his hand. Your confused for a minute, but-

"You don't mean...I have to…?"

"Really? Don't you think I deserve them, after all the work I went through to get you nice and wet?" He doesn't look like he's joking, his face serious as he stands over you. 

Blushing violently, you pull down your underwear and hand them over. He pockets them without a second thought, as if he were simply collecting the days homework. "Now, I think that's enough for today. You should get going." He ushers you to the door quickly. 

You don't leave immediately, instead muttering quietly, "Professor? May I kiss you again? Before I go?" 

"So eager…" he muses. "It appears our lessons have had quite the impact. But who am I to deny extra credit from such a promising student. He cups your face and kisses you softly, making your eyelashes flutter. "Now, run along. If you leave now you can get home before dark." 

You walk home, pulling the hem of your skirt down, dizzy and overwhelmed, head full of thoughts of your professor. 


End file.
